


[LV/LM] Dust 尘埃/遗骸 【伏卢】

by fellowtraveller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: 留档多年前中学xxj时期写的东西。少数银青色的荆棘路上发布的存档这篇很暗黑。-Lucius有点困惑，不明白为何后庭神经传达到大脑的信息仍是疼痛，难以忍受的疼痛。痛到他无法控制自己的泪腺，泪水毫无尊严地肆意横流，一滴滴落在口中戳刺的利器暴起的青筋上。





	[LV/LM] Dust 尘埃/遗骸 【伏卢】

Lucius有点困惑，不明白为何后庭神经传达到大脑的信息仍是疼痛，难以忍受的疼痛。痛到他无法控制自己的泪腺，泪水毫无尊严地肆意横流，一滴滴落在口中戳刺的利器暴起的青筋上。从人群中散碎挤进几点阳光，照耀其上，流转七色华彩。

身后的人不知疲倦地用力冲撞着，似乎目的只是在他的肠子上戳出几个惊人的血洞。令人麻木的疼痛。但依然是疼痛。仅是疼痛。

可能只有那个人带来的疼痛会让他感到兴奋，带来无可比拟的快感。

因为现在，他所感的只有疼痛。除此外什么都没有。

疼痛。

永无止境的疼痛。

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
“Not even you.Lucius”

腥红色双眸微眯，嗜血的寒光毫不留情直射出来。

“No,my lord.我会让您相信，自己从未改换门庭。之前的一切，不过是我在众人面前完美的伪装罢了。”

熟悉的、已成失逝的咏叹调啊。

Lucius知道自己在胡说八道，在立下永不可能实现的誓言。

他也知道。

“Lucius，我圆滑的朋友。”

不含带任何一丝感情的声音嘶嘶作响，伴随寒冷的气息。

自己本该害怕的。可是身体每个细胞却都在兴奋地叫嚣，欣喜期盼着。

恐惧。难以抑制的恐惧。

身体微微颤抖。

但没有求饶或更多的借口---Malfoy族长的拿手好戏，最大的特长。

“Crucio---”

铂金发色男人在地上翻滚痉挛着，丝毫不介意做工精良的银黑长袍沾染墓地肮脏腐朽的泥土。

Lucius知道自己在哀嚎，他正像高潮一般嘶吼，撕心裂肺。

但满足。难以言喻的满足。

围观的食死徒中投来或轻蔑或得意的目光，犹如火上浇油。

Lucius感觉全身血液都在快乐地奔流着。

颤栗啊，颤栗。

但不是因为痛苦，而是源于快感。

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
浓稠腥辣的液体冲入他体内，钻入每一个伤口，促使感知疼痛的神经抽动得愈加猛烈。

悲惨的洞口大开翕动着，一股股不间断地流出被鲜血染成腥红色的粘稠精液。一如那个人的眼睛。可惜Lucius看不到。

已经一百个人了。或许更多？或许这一百个人每人前后都各来了一次？Lucius记不得。

膝盖应该已磨损地快露出骨头，Lucius感觉得到翻出的血肉同满是沙粒粉尘地面的缠绵。

腹下的石块凹凸不平，粗糙，或许胸口和腹部也早已血肉模糊，Lucius想。可他不在意。已没什么好在意，值得在意的了。唯一幸运之处是它终究保留了石类的冰凉冷硬。供他有足够的残余理智---哪怕所剩无几，去感触其他人和那个人的不同，回忆那个人的触碰与进入。  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Lucius爆发出尖利的嚎叫，裆部的布料被自己的体液打湿。

“真TM是个婊子。”

Lucius听到食死徒中传来的窃窃私语，也感受得到鄙夷的目光对他身体的鞭笞。

可是他不在乎。

Lucius半撑起身体望向已停止咒语的青袍男人，腥红色的眸子里闪着莫名的光，情绪复杂。

“你身体比我记忆中还敏感，Lucius.”

玩味的语调。苍白瘦削的指尖轻扣魔杖。

我只要看着你就可以高潮。

但Lucius没有说。

他只是静静望着眼前容貌性情大变，接近疯子的男人。

闪烁银辉的大海不动声色融上血染般的同伴，交汇，然后纠缠，翻腾，咆哮。


End file.
